


Comic Con

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will and Nico as Steve and Bucky at Comic Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace and Nico di Angelo go to Comic Con as Steve and Bucky, stuffs happens, they are both giant nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say before you read this that I have never, ever been to comic con, or anything similar to comic con, so I have absolutely no idea what happens there, so I am sorry if this isn't what it's like.  
> Also thank you to Kage_Nightray for giving me this idea.  
> And this is kind of a sequel to Captain America and Bucky, but if you haven't read it I don't think it matters.  
> Anyway, I own nothing, enjoy :)

 

Nico held hands with Will as they entered Comic Con, Will was dressed in his Captain America costume, complete with shield, while Nico wore a Winter Soldier costume, without the mask because it was hard to breathe in that thing.

They first thing Nico noticed when he entered Comic Con was that there was a lot of people, majority of them cosplaying, he noticed quite a few people dressed as Captain America and The Winter Soldier, but he had to admit, they were the best looking so far, or at least Will was, Nico felt a little uncomfortable in the suit, he tried to point out several things that made it look stupid on him but Will always replied that he looked stunning and pecked him on the lips, so Nico was forced to believe him.

They walked over to a stall where Will bought a poster of Captain America from one of his many comic books, Nico didn't actually know a lot about Captain America, he was more involved in Mythomagic then comic books as a child, but Bianca read them some times, Nico remember some things she had told him, but not much, he smiled sadly at the thought of Bianca.

Will leaned over a pecked him on the cheek, “hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Nico shook his head, “it’s nothing” he mumbled, he tighten his grasp on Will’s hand and they continued walked, looking at the various stalls.

Will had started talking something about Captain America that Nico had accidentally zoned out on when a girl dressed in an Avengers shirt and skinny jeans stopped them.

“Omg, you two make the cutest Steve and Bucky, can I take a photo?” she asked.

Nico glanced at Will, who shrugged then nodded at the girl, they posed with their arms wrapped around each other’s waist, and Will of course had a big goofy grin on his face whereas Nico gave a average smile.

“Thanks guys” said the girl with a smile, she turned around then paused, “would it be inappropriate to ask for one of you two kissing?” she asked nervously.

Nico barely had time to register the question before Will kissed him, it was intense and passionate, Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck while Will held his waist.

When they pulled away Nico was bright red and Will gave him a goofy grin that Nico thought never disappeared from his face, they glanced at the girl who still had her camera up, she was bright red.

“You’re welcome” Will said before grabbing Nico’s hand and pulling him away from the motionless girl.

“Okay, so guess what?” Will said after a couple of minutes of aimless wondering through the thick crowds.

“What?” Nico asked.

“Follow me” Will said tugging on Nico’s hand and forcing himself through the crowd.

Nico sighed and tried to see where Will was leading him but he was too short to see over most people’s heads.

Then after a minute or two, Will stopped and Nico bumped into his back, almost causing them both to fall over.

“What the Hades, Solace?” Nico asked angrily.

“Don’t be so mad, Sunshine, I have found the perfect place for you” said Will as he stepped aside to show Nico the stall.

Mythomagic, it was Mythomagic, Nico almost fainted.

Will smiled and squeezed Nico’s hand, “well love, while you obsess of this, I’ll be at the stall just over there” he said pointing just over Nico’s head.

Nico wasn’t really paying attention to him since he was standing at the stall of his favourite game in all of existence.

Will just laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek then he walked over to another stall so he had something to obsess over too.


End file.
